


The prince who never shows his face

by cosmic_child



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how I came up with this to be honest xD, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a really good looking prince. His name was Nakajima Kento and he was known as the prince who never shows his face...</p><p>(I'm so bad with writing summaries, I'm sorry ...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write an essay for my german class. I had to analyse a german fairytale and somehow I got in mood to write my own "fairytale". Hope you'll like it.  
> This will maybe have only 2 or 3 chapters, I still don't know.
> 
> Anyway have fun <3

Once upon a time there was a really good looking prince. His name was Nakajima Kento and he was known as the prince who never shows his face.  
No one knew why, but the people got told that of certain reasons it's important to hide the identity of the prince.  
Kento had a wonderful life; he lived in a big palace with a huge garden where you could find the most beautiful flowers.  
His father, the king, was a kind and honorable man. The land was rich and people had it good there.  
But even then the prince looked out of the window every night. There was a reason why he feels so sad every day and to overcome the sadness he began to watch the stars, searching for pictures in them until he gets tired and fell asleep.  
Kento didn’t know though that someone was standing in front of his window, hiding behind a tree, seeing the sad face of the prince and wishing to make him smile.  
His name was Fuma Kikuchi and he fell in love with the prince the first time he saw him, even when he didn’t registered it right away. It was when he was on his way home, through the forest and suddenly he heard a strange sound. First he thought it was an animal but then he realized it was the sound of someone snoring. Fuma followed the somehow funny noise and found a boy, his age, leaned against a tree.  
First he thought of waking the boy up but it was suddenly hard to move for Fuma. The sleeping face was so beautiful and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.  
With light steps he kneeled down before the boy and stroked a hair strain away so he could take a better look. The hairs were pitch black, not like Fuma's whose hair were brown, his skin was light like porcelain and his lips looked so tempting that it was really difficult to not lean down and kiss him.  
Slowly the boy woke up and opened his eyes; he looked confused and kind of frightened when he saw Fuma's face.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...I just wanted to get sure that you are okay." Fuma lied with flushed cheeks.  
The boy stood up and looked down to Fuma and suddenly ran away.  
"Wait..." Fuma tried to stop him, but the boy continued running until he wasn't nowhere to be seen anymore.  
Didn’t matter how hard he tried, it was hard for Fuma to not think about the sleeping beauty and when he injured himself the third time while he tried to cook something, his little brother decided to tell Fuma’s friend about it, Sato Shori.  
Both of them sat in Fuma’s little house, while his brother was outside playing with some friends.  
“Your brother says something is wrong with you. Tell me.” Shori said.  
After a short time of thinking, Fuma decided to tell his friend about the face he can’t forget.  
“I found a boy yesterday, sleeping in the forest. You know Shori, I knew every face in this city, but him…he was a stranger with odd clothes. But…his skin was so white like snow and his lips were so red and his hair looked so fluffy and black, it was really hard to not stare at him while he’s sleeping. The moment he opened his eyes…they were so dark but in a light and warm way.” Shori was a little surprised about that kind of weird confession, but he got curious.  
“And?” he asked?  
“The moment he saw me, his peaceful expression changed and he run away.” Fuma stood up and looked out of the window, watching his little brother play with friends.  
“I don’t know why, but I really want to meet him again, he seemed so lonely…” Shori never saw his best friend like this before and he wanted to help him, but how?  
“Maybe if you go to the spot where you met, you’ll meet him again.” He suggested. Fuma decided to give the idea a try and went to the forest the next day.  
Although it was summer, grey clouds were hiding the sky and without the sun it felt a little cold. Fuma didn’t believe that with this weather he’ll find the guy today, it’s too cold for sleeping outside.  
“Should I go home?” He asked himself while looking around. Maybe destiny doesn’t want to let them meet again and it would be better if Fuma forgets about the stranger, even if it’s hard to accept for him.  
Just when he decided to go home again, he felt a slight pain in his back. Fuma tried to turn around but then an unknown voice asked him: “Who are you?”  
Fuma raised his arms to show he hasn’t any weapons and answered: “I’m Fuma Kikuchi.”  
“Fuma. What are you doing here?” This question was a little weird, because “I didn’t know that you’re the owner of this forest.”  
“I-I’m not. But the way you look around, made you suspicious.” The one with the sword in his hands answered.  
“That’s because I’m searching for someone.” Fuma explained.  
“And this someone is?”  
“I don’t know. I met him two days ago. He was sleeping in the forest and when he woke up he run away from me.” Actually Fuma didn’t want to tell what he’s searching for, but it was hard to think when someone is trying to impale you with a sword.  
But then he felt the pressure on his back disappearing and the attacker said with a low voice: “What do you want from me?” Slowly Fuma lowered his arms again and turned around.  
The boy he was looking for stood there with his sword in his hand. Fuma looked at him closely, he wore weird clothes again, clothes no one would wear in a forest. Somehow he looked like a prince, Fuma thought.  
“I don’t know.” Yes, he doesn’t know. He knew that he wanted to find the sleeping beauty again but he didn’t expect to be successful.  
The boy raised an eyebrow.  
“You search for me and don’t know why?” It was hard to think for Fuma, he finally found what he’s looking for, he wanted to talk with him, but it was like someone stole all the words he knows out of his head, or if someone stole his voice.  
So pretty frustrated Fuma decides to sit down, on the cold and dirty ground, didn’t care about the surprise face his attacker made.  
“I’m not really good with thinking ahead, I’m sorry.” Fuma apologized, making the boy chuckle and finally put his sword back in his scabbard. With a little safety distance he sat down next to Fuma and thought about something he could say.  
“I guess I wanted to know why you suddenly run away.”  
“I was surprised. I didn’t expect to meet someone here.” That didn’t explain why he had to run away, but Fuma decided to leave it like that.  
“You know my name but I don’t know yours…” The boy next to him nodded at this statement but didn’t say anything.  
“Even if you don’t tell me, I already know. You’re Nakajima Kento, right? Fuma asked.  
“You mean like the prince of this land, Nakajima Kento?” The boy chuckled.  
“Well…yes.”  
The boy sighed and finally looked Fuma in his eyes.  
“How did you find out?”  
Fuma started to laugh.  
“When you decide to flee out of your castle then try to wear clothes which aren’t sparkling like a star when the sun shines on it. The same goes with your sword. It has a gold grip and your scabbard is decorated with blue diamonds.” Nakajima Kento looked down, checked his clothes and sword.  
“Well I can’t go out without a weapon and this were my most ordinary clothes.” Fuma had to smile.  
“It’s okay. I’m asking myself though, why the prince, who never shows his face, is in the forest.” Kento’s gaze lowered and his expression changed to a sad one.  
“No one knows that I’m here. My father doesn’t allow me to leave the castle but I got bored of the flowers in our garden and the pictures in my room…So every time when my father rides to the city, I climb out of my window and spend time in the forest.”  
The sad expression of the prince made Fuma feel pity on him, he didn’t understand why Kento is treated like a prisoner.  
“How old are you?” Fuma asked.  
“16. And you?”  
“I’m 15.” And with that a strong friendship developed. They met every day at the same spot in the forest, talking about different things. What they like and what they hate. Fuma told Kento about his sad past, his parents and his little sister passed away and now he’s taking care of his little brother alone. He told about his friend Shori and how he earned money with selling herbs he finds in the forest.  
Kento listened to every word of Fuma with joy and got slightly depressed that he couldn’t tell so many stories of himself, since he’s always in the castle.  
Those secrets meetings went on until winter arrived. Snow covered the whole land up and made it hard to leave the house.  
Because of the coldness the king reduced his visiting at the city and stayed at the castle, but even then Kento climbed out of his window to run to the forest and meet his best and only friend Fuma.  
When he saw him already waiting in the forest, shivering and blowing in his hands, he fastened his steps and smiled when Fuma noticed him.  
“There you are. I’m freezing like crazy here.” Kento felt sorry for him but couldn’t stop himself to say: “You should wear warmer clothes.”  
“These are my winter clothes. Not everyone has the most expensive furs in their closets.” Fuma whined.  
“I think we have to find another spot to meet.” Kento said.  
“Then let’s meet in my house.” Fuma suggested not for the first time.  
“I can’t you know that.” Kento answered and watched Fuma continuing to try to warm his hands up. So he decided to help him, grabbed Fuma’s arms and put them around his waist, so Fuma’s hands were under Kento’s cloak now.  
Suddenly Fuma felt hot, but not because his hands finally thaw, rather because he could feel Kento’s breath brush against his face.  
“Better?” The prince asked him.  
“I-It’s warm…, but with my hands on your hips…it’s a little strange, don’t you think?”  
“What should be strange about it?” Fuma didn’t dare to answer on this. Somehow he could understand that Kento doesn’t know much about ‘those’ things, since he spend all his life in one room.  
“NAKAJIMA!” From one second to the other Kento pushed Fuma away and looked in all directions. A voice was screaming for him.  
“Who’s that?” Fuma asked confused.  
“My father’s guards. They found out. You have to run. I don’t know what will happen if they find out that you know my face.” Kento turned away from Fuma and wanted to run in the direction the voice was coming from, but then Fuma took a hold of Kento’s hand and pulled him near.  
“Does this mean we can’t see us anymore?” he asked with a sad voice.  
“I’m afraid so…They will be stricter with me now.”  
“That’s crazy! Why do they hide you from the world?” Fuma asked furiously.  
“Because of reasons.” That was the answer he got so often before and he’s sick of hearing it.  
“Then don’t go. Come with me.”  
“What? I can’t. I’m the prince!” Kento tried to free himself from the strong grip of Fuma, he’s scared that the guards will find and punish him.  
“Then before you go…” Fuma’s heartbeat raised and even when the snow and wind were ice cold, he suddenly felt really hot when he asked: “Can I kiss you?”  
“Kiss? What is that?” Kento asked confused and made Fuma chuckle. Of course he doesn’t know Fuma thought and decided to show instead of telling him.  
He took the face of the prince between his hands, closed his eyes and when their lips met, firework started to explode and for one moment all their worries disappeared.  
Kento was more than surprised about the thing Fuma did, but it felt so good that he let himself drown into the sweetness of Fuma’s lips.  
“NAKAJIMA!” The voices of the guards got closer and they had to end their kiss.  
“I liked that…” Kento whispered.  
“Me too.” Fuma answered and finally managed to let go of the prince.  
“I’ll come for you. I promise.” Kento shook his head with closed eyes. “Don’t. You’ll be in troubles then.  
“Even when you tell me, I don’t care.”  
And Fuma meant it. Day for day, month for month and year for year he came to that one tree, from where he can look up to the prince’s window and see his beautiful but sad face.  
Every time he sees Kento from afar he tries to think of a plan, of a way to actually meet Kento, but there were a lot of guards around his room and no good hiding places closer to the window.  
When the prince closed the windows and went to bed, Fuma always promised anew that he will come for him.  
“That’s not healthy.” Shori was with Fuma in the forest to help him with his work.  
“To lock someone up, yes that’s really not healthy.” Fuma said annoyed.  
“W-Yeah…sure…But I actually meant that your attraction to him is not healthy.”  
“Why?”  
Shori sighed. They had this conservation a few hundred times and he got tired.  
“He’s the prince.” Shori stated.  
“Yup.”  
“You’re an ordinary man.”  
“Yup.”  
“You’re a ‘man’.”  
“Yup.”  
“He’s a ‘prince’, not princess Fuma.”  
“I don’t care.” So now they hold this conversations a few hundred and one times.  
“Shori…the last time we talked with each other is six years ago. I don’t even know how his voice sounds now or if he grew up…I don’t know if he thinks about me, if he’s waiting for me. I promised to come for him and now six years has passed and I couldn’t do it.” Fuma felt guilty about his broken promise, but it doesn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t come up with an idea to finally meet Kento.  
“Is there really no opportunity to enter the castle?” Shori asked making Fuma stop with looking out for rare herbs.  
“No. No one can enter the castle, with exception of the king’s visitors. Like kings, princes, princesses and so one.” Fuma explained sadly and went on searching.  
“But Fuma then we could enter.” Shori noticed. Fuma turned around to watch Shori closely and get sure that he isn’t making fun of him.  
“Sorry but I didn’t know that we two are kings nor princes.”  
“We know that we aren’t, but the king doesn’t know.” Fuma hated it when Shori doesn’t talk in clear sentences.  
“Spit it out, what’s your plan?” He finally asked and Shori told him.

 

A few days later Fuma brought his little brother to their neighbors, asking them to take care of him, even when his brother tried to convince Fuma that he’s old enough to stay alone home.  
Then he met Shori at the edge of the woods and when his best friend asked him if he’s ready, Fuma got an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.  
“Are you sure, we should ask them?”  
“Are you scared?” Shori laughed at his friend and started walking into the forest.  
“Ehm yeah! Don’t you know the stories about them?”  
“I do.” Then why are you so confident? Screamed Fuma in his thoughts and finally followed his friends.  
“Do you even know where we find them?” Fuma asked after they walked 20 minutes already.  
“No.” Shori answered and Fuma stopped. “What?”  
“I don’t know where we can find them, they have to find us.” Shori explained and continued to go deeper into the forest. When more minutes passed by, Fuma and Shori were already so deep into the forest that it turned dark as night.  
Just when Fuma thought about giving up and turn around, Shori stopped suddenly and whispered: “Did you hear that?” Fuma remained quiet and looked around.  
“No…What –“ Shori gave him a sign to be quiet and Fuma shut his mouth…  
………  
…  
“Hahahaha.” Then he heard it too. A laughter. It sounds like it comes from above, as someone is sitting up in the trees and looking down on them.  
“Looks like we found them.” Fuma said to Shori and then a voice said: “You didn’t found us, we found you.” And suddenly a boy, maybe 16 years old, clothed in white pants and shirts, appeared next to Fuma.  
“How can we help you?” A second boy appeared, wearing the same white clothes, next to Shori.  
“Wait? You two little brats can help us?” Fuma asked them.  
“Not when you talk to us like this.” The boy next to Fuma said with an angry face.  
Before things could escalate Shori apologized for Fuma’s behavior and the other boy said: “I’m Sou and this is Marius, but call him Mari, we decided to help you” Sou said with a cheerful voice and Mari nodded approvingly.  
“We want to be able to get in the castle.” Fuma explained and the two boys looked at each other with a sad face.  
“Before you searched for us, did you thought about the rules?” Mari said.  
“We did!” Shori answered with an exciting voice.  
“If your wish is selfish, you’ll get punished.” This time Sou talked and even when he looked like a cute little boy he started to scare Shori and Fuma.  
“Why is our wish selfish?!” Fuma screamed and Shori tried to calm him down.  
“You want to get into the castle for stealing the king’s riches, right? You’re not the first ones with this wish.” With a serious face Fuma looked into Mari’s eyes. He thought about Kento, how he’s alone, captured in his own home and how he didn’t manage to fulfil his promise after six long years.  
“I’m sorry if you met such people, but all we want is to meet the prince.” Fuma explained.  
“Why?” Sou asked now. “Do you want to kidnap him and blackmail the king?”  
Shori and Fuma couldn’t believe what they heard and they felt sorry for the boys, it didn’t seem like they met the nicest people out here.  
“No, of course not.”  
“Then why?” They asked Fuma and Shori now.  
“I miss him. I promised him, six years ago, to come for him. I-I love him.” It’s always hard for Fuma to say his feelings out loud, tears appeared in his eyes and his voice cracked.  
“Love?” Sou was the first one to say something. Fuma nodded and then looked down on the ground.  
“I’m sorry for calling you brats, but please help me.”  
“Fuma…” Shori took a step closer to his friend and tried to comfort him.  
“That sounds nice…Those tears are nice…” Mari said and smiled.  
“Don’t worry we will help you.” Sou nodded and then they asked something the two never did.  
“We’ll help you, but under one condition.” Shori and Fuma waited for Mari to continue. “Let us come with you.” Sou smiled at Mari for this idea and Shori and Fuma didn’t have to think for long and said: “Yes.”  
“Then let’s start.” They clapped their hands at the same time, both of them looked like normal excited boys and Fuma had to smile.  
“The best way to get into the castle is, if the king thinks we are princes.” Shori explained.  
“No problem.” In the moment Sou said that, Fuma and Shori changed. Their skin wasn’t dirty anymore, their hairs were properly combed and most importantly their clothes changed too. Shori und Fuma wore uniforms, but with a lot of gold details. Shori in red and Fuma in purple. Even Mari und Sou changed, they were still complete in white, but now they had expensive looking jackets and their hair and skin looked also tidier now.  
“I’m afraid looking like princes isn’t enough.” Shori suggested.  
“Wow you’re kind of pessimistic.” Mari chuckled. “Don’t worry, as soon as the king looks into mine or Sou’s eyes, he’ll believe everything we say.”  
Fuma asked himself a lot of times now, who or what exactly Mari and Sou are, but somehow he had the feeling it is better if he doesn’t.  
But then the question popped up in his head again when four horses appeared out of nowhere.  
And Shori and Fuma said at the same time: “I can’t ride a horse!”  
“Ehhh but princes ride horses!” Mari pouted.  
“But we don’t know how.” Fuma took few steps closer to the horses and started to pat them.  
“Just try to not fall down.” Sou said and then the two boys climbed on their horses. Fuma never rode a horse before, but he thought about Kento and then suddenly didn’t care about the possibility of falling down anymore.  
Meanwhile the prince was in his room, sitting on his window with his favorite book in his hand. When he was younger he hated books, but after he met Fuma and after his father found out about him sneaking out of the palace, he wanted to learn more about this world and started to read the books in their library.  
With the time he read every book at least two times, but this one book he’s holding in his hands right, he read it more than 30, 40 or maybe even 50 times.  
Kento decided to leave his room after he end the 8th chapter and visit the castles garden. Even when he already knew every flower, every flower petal, to be there was a good distraction from everything.  
Fuma, Shori, Marius and Sou were close to the castle now and slowly Fuma’s heartbeat got stronger. He’s really excited, soon he’ll be able to see Kento again, after all those years.  
“Are you ready?” Shori asked him slightly worried.  
“Yes.” With that answer the four rode to the castle and were standing before the gate now. The guards saw them, the gate opened a little and two armed man appeared.  
“Who are you and what do you want from the king?” One of them asked.  
“We are prince Shori and prince Fuma and those two are our servants.” Fuma said as convincingly as he could.  
“We lost our way and hoped to stay the night over here.” Shori helped now, but the mistrustful faces of the guards didn’t disappear and then Mari began to spoke.  
“You believe every word those two are saying and let us in, right?” The muscles of the guards relaxed and then they both nodded and let them pass.  
While Mari and Sou were smiling, Fuma and Shori got a little cowed by Marius ability.  
Kento was still in the garden when two guards run up to him and begged him to go back in his room, since they had four visitors until tomorrow.  
“That’s rare…Who are they?” Kento asked one of the guards.  
“Two princes with their servants.” Was the answer and somehow he got disappointed, because secretly he hoped that someday Fuma will come, like he has promised…but maybe he should finally give up on hope, after all those years it would be the wisest decision.  
Back in his room, he run to his window and looked out and saw the four visitors, sitting on their horses and waiting for the gate to be finally open.  
“It really is not him.” The clothes they wore…Fuma never would wear something like this, or riding a horse.  
“After all, he won’t come for me…Maybe he already forgot me…” Kento said to himself and tears made his way over his cheeks, because those words hurts so much, even when he’s the one saying them.


	2. That's what they call love, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm later than I thought with the new chapter.  
> But university is killing me right now. I have two internships to do and driving school.  
> Call me zombie because that's what I am right now. 
> 
> I hope you'll like the chapter. Last chapter will be updated faster.

Shori and Fuma noticed that they are quite good in acting, it was fun for them to behave like princes and everyone believed them...okay maybe everyone believed them, because Marius and Sou are hypnotizing them.  
They managed to speak with the king, the father of the man Fuma loves, and the whole time Fuma tried to search for Kento as inconspicuous as he could, but Kento was nowhere to be seen.   
It’s almost evening now, the sun is going down and so the four were brought to their rooms. Fuma let out a big sigh when he got told that he shares a room with Marius, since he’s his „servant“.   
„I don’t talk to you, if you don’t talk to me, okay?” Marius said while he threw himself on the bed. Fuma nodded and closed the door. They got told that they only have two small rooms for them, but the room was almost bigger than Fuma’s whole house.  
Still there was only one bed in this room, what made Fuma sigh a second time.  
‚I didn’t intend to sleep here at the first place.’ Fuma thought and sat down at the other side of the bed.   
„When do you want to search for your prince?” Marius asked him.  
„I thought we don’t talk with each other.” Surprised to be beaten by his own suggestion, he turned around, face on the ridiculous soft pillow, making Fuma laugh quietly.  
„As soon as night is here, I’ll look for him.”  
„You know where his room his?” Mari asked, it was hard to#understand him though, because he’s speaking into the pillow.  
„Every evening I was standing facing his window, thinking about a way to meet him. I know in what angle the sun shines on his window at different times. I know that at full moon, the moonlight is shining on his face when he looks out at midnight. I know everything about his room.” Fuma said, sounding a little sad.  
„Well...but do you know how you get to his room when you’re ‚in’ the castle?!” Mari asked again.  
„Eh...no...“

 

Of course Shori noticed that Fuma and Marius don’t behave like friends, better said they don’t treat each other very friendly, and he also thought about changing rooms with Marius, but...Shori is a nice and good friend, he wants at least Marius and Fuma becoming something like friends and help them, with staying with Sou in one room.  
„Do you want to go to Fuma and Marius?” Sou asked Shori, who already snuggled himself in the thousand of pillows, which are all over the gigantic bed.   
„If you want you can go, I’m too tired.”   
„Then I just stay here...“ With this decision Sou also laid down onto the bed, causing a similar picture like in Fuma’s und Marius’ room.  
„Good because I have a question...“ Shori said.  
„What?”  
„These clothes, can I just put them off?” Sou blinked at Shori’s question a few times and started to laugh.  
„Of course! They are normal clothes.”   
„Ah, I see.” Shori said, stood up and began to undress. When his bare chest was seen already, Sou got nervous and screamed: „What are you doing?!”  
Shori froze in his movements and answered; „Undress.”  
„I can see that, but why?” Shori was a little confused of the sudden reaction of Sou and explained with a careful voice: “I find it quite uncomfortable to sleep in such clothes…”   
Sou bit the inner of his cheek and turned around, so he’s facing Shori with his back.  
Without further thinking he finished undressing and went under the blankets.   
“How old are you actually?” Shori asked with closed eyes. Sou didn’t expect to be asked this, or to be asked about anything, so he smiled and now lied next to him, watching Shori’s face.  
“I don’t know anymore…I believe I was 18 when I died.”  
“Died? So you’re what? A ghost or something?”  
“I think so…” Shori opened his eyes and smiled a little when he saw the thoughtful face of Sou.  
“Tell me.” Both of them looked each other in the eyes, Sou gulped and asked: „What?”  
„Your story. The story of you and Marius.” When he heard that, Sou moved his legs closer to his body and tried to decide if it’s a good idea to tell him. Maybe not, but Shori and Fuma are the first humans they spent time with, so he begun to think about his painful past.   
„Marius and I were friends since I can think. We lived in the same village on the other side of the forest. We had a good life and we were happy, but for me it changed after years. When I really was 18 when I died, then I was 17 when I fell in love.” Shori was a little surprised by that kind of confession, because for him Sou looked like a small little pure boy and couldn’t imagine hime to going crazy about someone.  
„I think when I tell every detail, I’m getting quite depressed so I just say how it was: The person I loved was a boy. He was my friend and one evening I kissed him. He got furious and told my whole village.   
A man loving a man...they accused me of blasphemy and chased me into the forest. In their eyes I was a big shame so I had to disappear. Marius didn’t get that, he screamed why they want to kill me.   
The men of the village told him to run away or he’ll get killed too for helping me.” Shori already knew the end of the story even when Sou didn’t tell him yet. So he said with a caring voice: „It’s okay. You don’t have to talk further.”  
„Thanks. Marius and I didn’t leave though and after some time we discovered that we can do things and so we decided to help humans with pure hearts and we met Fuma.”Sou smiled and muscles relaxed again.  
„So you became forest ghosts.” Shori whispered.  
„Yes.”  
„But I can touch you right?” It may sound stupid, but Sou didn’t know if humans can touch him. „I don’t know. I never got touched...“   
„Can I try?” Shori said and Sou nodded. Then Shori raised his arm and started to stroke through Sou’s hairs. A smiled appeared on the faces of them.  
„You feel cold.” Shori said when he touched Sou’s cheeks.  
„That feels nice.” And with the slight and soft touches of Shori, Sou closed his eyes and fell asleep.

„You have to come with me.” Fuma said to Mari as he’s opening the door slightly and checked if anybody is there.  
„I know, I know. Without me you’re dead.” Marius teased him and climbed out of the bed.  
Fuma suppressed the urge to tease back, because he finally wants to see Kento.   
They sneaked out of the room and Fuma could sense where the room has to be, because he knows that the sun shines through his window at mornings.   
After sneaking through the hallways, they were finally in the east part of the castle.  
But when they wanted to go around a corner, Fuma pushed Marius back against a wall.  
„There are two guards standing before the door. That must be Kento’s room!” Fuma whispered and Marius nodded.  
Then he went around the corner and Fuma could hear how the guards took their swords and screamed: „Stop! You should go back to your room, servant.”  
„Sleep.” Was everything Marius said and the two guards closed their eyes and crushed to the ground.   
„Okay, you can go to your prince now.” Marius said with a smile and out of joy Fuma hugged him. „Thank you so much!” Marius patted him on his back, when they parted again, Fuma asked: „When will they wake up?”  
„When the sun goes up.” Marius answered.  
„Okay good.” Fuma turned to the closed door and breathed in. „I’m here Kento.”   
Kento was in his bed, sleeping when suddenly he woke up because he heard the voice of the guards screaming and then there was silence. So he climbed out of his bed, went to his wardrobe and took his sword.   
Then he stood himself next to the door, so the intruder won’t see him if he comes in.   
Then the door opened, the stranger went in and closed the door again.  
„Kento?” the stranger said, but Kento didn’t recognize the voice.  
Fuma had to get used by the darkness and then he noticed the empty bed and disappointment let his heart hurt. But then suddenly he felt a slight pain in his back, someone was holding a sword towards him and Fuma raised his arms automatically.  
„What are you doing here?” The attacker asked and Fuma had to smile, this voice. How he wished to hear this voice again.  
„I’m searching for someone.” Fuma answered.  
„And this someone is?”  
„A boy I met 6 years ago, I promised him to come for him. His name is Nakajima Kento.” Fuma explained and Kento finally realized who the one standing in front of him is.  
„Fuma...“ The sword fall out of Kento’s hand, causing a loud noise and then Fuma felt a warm touch on his shoulder and turned around.   
There he was, his prince, his Kento and he looked exactly like 6 years ago. Not taller than Fuma anymore, but he still has these dark eyes and these tempting lips.  
„You’re here?” Kento asked because it was hard to believe, after all those years, it felt like a dream to him.  
Like at the first time Fuma met Kento, he couldn’t say anything, so just nodded and took Kento’s hands in his.   
In the books Kento read while he’s captured in his room, they talked about the feelings he had right now. The strong heartbeat, tears of joy and an urge to kiss the person in front of him, in his books they called it...  
„I love you.” Kento whispered and hugged Fuma now. Fuma couldn’t believe his ears, to hear these words were already enough for him to die happily.   
„I love you too.” Fuma said and took Kento’s face between his hands.   
Feeling the breath of the other, they looked into their eyes for minutes until Fuma finally laid down and kissed Kento.  
Impulses of pleasure streamed through their bodies, letting the years of sadness and longing disappear and the only thing remained was desire.   
To touch the other, to feel the other and the desire raised when Fuma opened his mouth and licked over Kento’s lips. Kento did the same and when their tongues met, his knees got soft and he clinched on Fuma.   
After a certain time, they had to end the kiss and breathe.  
„Why do you look like a prince?” Kento asked, Fuma smiled and said: „That’s long story.“  
„Tell me. I like you stories.” Kento said but Fuma shook his head.  
„Later.”  
„What do you want to do then?” Fuma was never good with words, so he just lift Kento up and carried him to the bed.  
„I’m not a girl you know. I can walk.” Kento giggled but Fuma said his famous sentence: „I don’t care.” Then he positioned himself over his prince and began to undress them.   
The night was fulfilled with romantic kisses, moaning and pure lust.  
Kento and Fuma were still together in bed, naked, feeling the skin of the other while Fuma is stroking through Kento’s hairs.  
„Do you think what we did was wrong?” Kento whispered.   
„No. But many others will thinks so.” Fuma answered and kissed Kento’s temple.  
„I wish we could be together forever...“ Fuma watched Kento’s lips while he spoke and gulped. „Then come with me. We could run away.” Fuma suggested.  
„I can’t. I’m the prince and you have your brother and your friend.” Fuma knew that Kento was right, still he can’t imagine to let go of Kento ever again.  
„You never told me the reason, why you have to hide your face.” Fuma said to change the topic.  
Kento sighed. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell the story, but well…actually he really doesn’t want to tell the story because he thinks with the truth about him, about his destiny he’ll chase Fuma away. But then he kind of knew, that Fuma would never leave him. „Okay I tell you the story.” Kento sit up and looked into Fuma’s eyes.  
At the same time Marius tried to sleep but he had the feeling that he forgot something. Something important.  
„Don’t have guards something like a replacement, since they can’t stay awake the whole night?” he asked himself and in the moment where he spoke these words, he knew he was right.   
Fast he climbed out of the bed and run to Kento’s room, but too late. Two new guards were already inspecting the two, who are sleeping on the floor.   
„I can’t believe they fell asleep at the same time...“ One of the guards said.   
„Me neither, something must have happened. Do you think someone is in Prince Kento’s room?” The other one asked now and then they both looked to the closed door. Just when Marius wanted to step before the two guards someone was covering his mouth from behind and dragged him along back to his room and before Marius could do anything he felt a dump pain on his head and everything got black.   
That’s what he thought though, but then Marius remembered he’s already dead, stood up and let the attacker, another guard, fell asleep.   
The door to Kento’s room opened and two armed guards, stood in front of the bed now.  
„Get away from our prince!”  
Kento and Fuma woke up and looked terrified at the guards. Fuma didn’t know what he should do, he doesn’t want to leave Kento, he’s scared of the punishment he’d get after hearing Kento’s story and in addition to everything he’s still naked under the blanked.   
“Leave my room!” Kento screamed but the guards only answered: “With all respect prince Kento, but we have to follow the order of your father the king.”   
“I don’t care! You shall leave my room, now!” Kento screamed once again, but the guards didn’t listen to them, stepped closer to Fuma, who already said goodbye to his life.   
Suddenly their moves slowed down, their eyes closed and then the two guards fell onto the ground and revealed Marius, Sou and Shori standing at the doorstep.   
Fast Fuma put the blanket over Kento’s face and let himself drop back to the pillow.  
“That was close…” Fuma murmured.  
“Are you okay?” Shori asked and run to the bed.   
“Yeah, kind of.”   
“Where’s the prince?” Marius asked and then got a silent “Here.” from under the blanket.  
“Why is he under the blanket?” Sou asked confused.  
“First because there’s actually a reason, why he can’t show his face to you and second, we are still naked, so if you all could turn around, that would be nice.” Sou and Shori turned around immediately, but Marius first asked: “Why are they naked? It’s so cold in the castle!” and then got turn around by Shori.   
Fuma, Shori, Marius and Sou looked down at the mountain of five guards, who are still sleeping. Kento is still in his room, but with opened door so he can hear and talk with them.  
“What are we doing now?” Shori asked.  
“Just wait until they wake up?” Fuma answered.  
“And then? They’ll remember what happened.” Sou explained.  
“Can’t you delete their memories or something as forest ghosts?” Marius looked confused to Shori. “Forest ghosts?”  
“That’s the name he gave us.” Sou said happily. “And no we can’t. We aren’t almighty or something.”   
“Then flee.” Fuma said now, causing the other to look at him with surprised faces.  
“What does that mean? Don’t you come with us?” Shori asked him.  
“I can’t. I saw Kento’s face.”   
“I don’t get it! What happens when someone sees the prince’s face?” Shori screamed now, making Kento behind the door flinch.   
“If someone who doesn’t live in the castle sees his face, they’ll die.”


	3. And they lived happily ever after?

“That makes no sense! You saw his face and are still alive!” Shori noticed.   
“Yeah and we still don’t know why! I just can’t leave I have to help him!” Fuma answered.   
“What is he actually? No average human kill someone by showing him his face.” Kento closed his eyes at the voices, he didn’t like the fact that he’s the reason why Shori and Fuma fight.  
“A witch cursed him as little child.” All of them were silent now, Kento opened his eyes again and thought about Shori’s words.  
“I won’t let you behind.”  
“And I won’t leave him.” Fuma stated.  
“Then put a mask over his face and take him with us!”   
“I can’t leave…I’m the prince.” Kento said now. Shori walked to the door, he got angry.  
“Even if you are the prince, don’t act so selfish! Fuma will be punished, he’ll be killed. He has a little brother, he can’t stay.” Kento knew Shori was right, he knew he’s behaving selfish, so he had to make a decision.  
“I know. That’s why you can’t stay, Fuma.” Fuma was shocked by Kento’s words and walked back in his room.   
“You can’t be serious. I won’t leave you. Never! I finally managed to meet you again!”   
While they were still discussing, what they should do, the first sunrays made their way through the windows of the castle and announced that the night was over.  
“It’s too late.” Marius said now.  
“They’re waking up.” Sou began to panic a little, when the first guard tried to open his eyes.  
“Can’t you just make him fall asleep again?” Shori asked.  
“No. Over the time Marius and I found out, that we can’t use the same spell on the same person twice.”   
“Go!” Kento said and pushed him away. “You have to go!”   
The tears burned in Fuma’s eyes. Everything was like a nightmare, he had to leave the person he loves again, let him alone, let him live this life in a golden cage.  
“I’ll come back to you!” Fuma whispered and kissed him.  
“I know.” The prince tried to smile, but Fuma could see the sadness in his gaze and it made it just harder to leave. But Shori was right, he can’t risk to get executed. He has to think about his brother and his friends.   
“Let’s run!” Shori said and the four flew out of the castle, into the woods.

When they thought they were far enough, the four rested at a safe spot in the forest, sitting on the ground while breathing heavily.  
No one dared to say a word. Not even Marius, who seemed to be someone, who never can be silent for even a minute.   
All of them watched Fuma, who’s clenching his fists and tried to suppress the urge to cry, to scream, to punch something.   
“I’m so sorry, Fuma…” Shori whispered, not sure about how he could comfort his best friend.   
“Don’t say that. Nothing is over yet.” Fuma said and stood up, looking down on Marius and Sou now.  
“Are you capable of finding that witch for me?”   
“Fuma!” Shori screamed, but Fuma didn’t react to him.  
“So, are you? ‘No one can find you, but you can find anyone.’ That’s what they tell about you in my village.”   
Marius and Sou weren’t sure what the best thing to do is, but they saw the despair, which lived in Fuma’s eyes now, so they decided to help him, even when it can be dangerous.   
Shori wanted to help Fuma too, after all he’s his only friend in this dreary village, but he’s sure that Fuma can’t think straight anymore. People do crazy things for the ones they love.  
Still Shori remained quiet, knowing that he can’t change Fuma’s decision anyway.  
So when the sun was at her highest point, the four already went so deep into the forest, that someone could think it’s already evening.   
When Marius went sure that Fuma and Shori couldn’t hear him, if he whispered something to Sou, he bowed over to him: “Do you know where we can find this witch?” he asked Sou.  
“I have no idea, but we can’t tell Fuma. He had to bare a lot of disappointments already.” Sou whispered back and so they just went deeper into the forest.  
Fuma’s thoughts were alone with Kento, what he’s doing now and how he explained what happened to his father. So he didn’t notice that Marius and Sou had absolutely no plan where to find the witch, unlike Shori.  
“You two have no clue where to find this witch, right?”   
“What?” All of them froze in their movements, Shori and Fuma were staring at the ghosts, waiting for a clear answer.  
“No…” Sou murmured.  
“Are you kidding me?! You say we walked for nothing for hours?!” Fuma screamed now.  
“It’s not our fault! You just said find the witch. Do you know how many witches exists in this world? Couldn’t you be a little more specific? What’s the witch’ name? Does she live in a gingerbread house? Can she turn into a dragon? Does she have a fondness for apples? We know nothing about her. You know nothing about her!” Marius defended himself and Sou.  
“But you can find anyone, that’s what they tell about you!” Shori said.  
“But we never said something like that. You, humans made that up! We’re just two dead boys, whose bodies are rotting under the earth!” That was the first time ever hearing Sou getting loud. Fuma didn’t know about Marius and Sou and was a little shocked when he heard Sou’s words.   
He felt sorry for the two boys now, especially for Marius because he’s always a little mean to him. But that didn’t change the fact that the two don’t know where to find that witch.   
“And what now?” Fuma asked with shaking hands.  
“Let’s go home Fuma. Think about your brother.” Shori tried to suggest.   
“He’s fine. He’s not captured in our house. He can go out, play with friends, see the tress, feel the sun on his skin, but Kento can’t!”  
“You have to forget him! There’s nothing we can do, even when you find the witch, what will you do? Ask her politely if she can take the curse back?”  
“I can’t forget him. I rather die!”  
“FUMA!” They looked at each other with anger in their eyes. Fuma didn’t understand how Shori can talk like that. Doesn’t he have a heart?  
“Go if you want. I don’t need you.”   
“Fine!” Just when Shori wanted to turn around for leaving the forest, an arrow cut through the air and hit Shori right through his chest. A suppressed cry of pain leaved his mouth and then he sank onto the ground.   
“Shori!” Fuma wanted to run to Shori, pick him up, help him, but Sou stopped him. “Don’t move! Look there, that’s the king guards. They didn’t see you yet, because of the tree.” Sou pulled Fuma back behind the tree, Marius was standing behind another one and then the three waited for the guards to come closer.  
“Where are the other ones? I heard their voices.” One of the three guards said.  
“I bet they ran away. I told you not to shoot already! Is the boy dead?” Fuma watched how the third guard kneeled down next to Shori, pulling the arrow out of his chest.  
“Yes, it went straight through his heart.” Marius and Sou got more than angry when they heard that and now stepped in front of the guards.  
They pulled out their swords, aiming for Marius and Sou’s head, but they only raised their arms and the necks of the guards all broke at the same time.   
Fuma run to Shori now, let himself fall next to him and pressed his hands over the bloody wound.  
“Oh my god, no no no no. Come on open your eyes!” The warm blood was covering Fuma’s hands now and Shori’s eyes wide open, staring lifeless to the sky.  
“Sou, Mari. Help him! Heal him!” Fuma screamed while tears were streaming down his face.  
“W-we can’t. He’s already dead.” Marius said.  
“Then make him alive.”   
“No one can bring back the dead Fuma…”   
Slowly he let go of the wound now. He couldn’t believe what happened, he wished that this were some kind of nightmare and he’s still in Kento’s bed and Shori safe and sound in his room in the castle.  
“Please…he can’t be dead.” His whole body was shivering, when he laid his head on Shori’s chest now, crying, screaming, punching the ground. Fuma felt helpless. No words can explain what he’s feeling right now, to see his best and only friend, dead with all the blood over his clothes.   
Marius carefully stepped closer and then closed Shori’s eyes. Sou was the only one, who didn’t say anything, he’s under shock. In the one night, when he shared a room with Shori, he came to like him. Shori was the first one, besides Marius, who didn’t judge him. He had a pure soul, a pure heart, ready to do anything for his best friend and now…  
“Please, please, please. Bring him back!” Fuma cried.  
“We can’t…” Marius said. He didn’t know Shori good enough to be in the same state like Fuma and Sou, but still, tears were streaming down his face as he watched Fuma.  
“But why…why is Shori dead? He didn’t do anything!” Sou closed his eyes, he couldn’t take it anymore. Meanwhile Marius tried to get Fuma from Shori away.  
“We should go now. There could be more guards searching for us.”   
“I can’t leave him here!” Marius didn’t know what to say to Fuma, he can understand his feelings. He would react the same way, when Sou were the one lying there, so he looked at Sou with a gaze who said: “Help me.”  
“Fuma, can you fight?” Suddenly Sou asked him.  
“What?”  
“If you have a sword, would you be able to go back to the castle and fight? Taking revenge at the king, for what he did to Shori?” Marius never heard Sou with such a serious voice, it scared him a little.  
“What are you up to?” Marius asked Sou.  
“What I said, taking revenge for Shori.”   
“Yes! I would fight.” Fuma answered now, the sadness and despair in his eyes changed to anger and determination.   
“Then let’s do this. I have a plan, how we could rescue your prince and bring Shori back from the death.” Sou explained.  
“Really?” Fuma finally stood up now, getting hope, that everything will be alright.  
“Sou…I think I know what you want to do, but didn’t we get told, that this is something we should only use when there’s no other way out?” Marius asked concerned.  
“And what would you call this? Let’s go.” No more tears, only a light from which anyone should fear was seen in Sou’s eyes. He gave Fuma a sharp sword and after Fuma hid Shori’s corpse behind a tree, the three went back to the castle.

“Mari, you know what to do, when we’re done?” Sou asked him and got as a response a nod.  
“What if it doesn’t work?”   
“It will.”   
Fuma didn’t quite understand what the two were talking about and he didn’t really care, all he wants to do, is coming for Kento and taking revenge for Shori.  
So the three were just walking into the castle, when the guards tried to attack them, Marius and Sou just lifted their arm and broke the necks at the same way like back in the forest.   
When they finally stand in front of the room, where the king was hiding, Fuma pulled out his sword, closed his eyes, whispered: “I’m sorry Kento.” And then Marius and Sou were opening the doors.  
The king had no chance. With Marius and Sou by his side, it was easy to pierce through the king’s chest, giving him the same death like his guards gave Shori. Then he run to Kento’s room and when he opened the door, Kento was already waiting for him, with his sword and two guards standing behind him.  
“Don’t come any closer.” Kento warned him.   
“What…Kento it’s me.” Fuma murmured.  
“I don’t care. You killed my father!”   
“And he killed Shori!” While Kento and Fuma were staring at each other, Marius and Sou appeared in the room, killing the guards.  
“So this is how the prince looks. He has a normal face, how boring.” Sou said.  
“I’m sorry because of your friend.” Kento said. “But that doesn’t give you the right to kill everyone in the castle!”   
“Don’t worry.” Marius said.  
“We’ll all bring them back.” Sou explained.  
“How?” Fuma asked.  
“We can’t tell.” Slowly with little steps, Sou’s getting closer to the prince.  
“You just have to trust us. Marius, now!” Sou screamed and then Marius jumped in front of Fuma, casting a spell so Fuma couldn’t move anymore and then out of the blue, Sou took the sword from Kento and killed him.  
“NO! What are you doing!” Fuma screamed and tried to move, but he couldn’t.   
“Trust me. Everything will be okay.” Sou turned to Fuma and smiled at him.  
“What do you mean?! You just killed him!”  
“Listen. When Sou and I died, we met someone. A woman and until today, we don’t know who she was, but with many other things, she told us something: ‘There’ll be a time, where everything will turn black, where humanity disappears, where magic only destroys.’ She told us a way, to rescue everyone in our land, even the one who died because of the consequences of magic.” Marius explained.  
“But-but Shori didn’t die because of magic, he died from an arrow…” Fuma cried.  
“Yeah but why did he get shoot? Because he wanted to help you, to find a way to rescue Kento, who’s cursed by a witch spell.” It was difficult to understand for Fuma and when he wanted to ask more questions, Sou was now in front of him and said: “We don’t have time left. We’ll see us again.” And with that Sou let Fuma’s heart stop beating.   
“Sou…you scare me. You killed all those people so ruthless.” Marius whispered, while Sou was catching the dead body of Fuma.   
“I have enough of this world. In this world they killed you for helping me, they killed Shori and magic is used for evil things. This world made me like this. But I promise you, in my next life, I’ll be the old one.” The two boys smiled at each other.  
“Until then Sou.”   
“Until then Mari.” The two closed their eyes and casted their last spell. 

It was way too early to be awake now, but there’s nothing Fuma could do, since he has to be at work.   
“I’ll go now.” He said to his family and leaved the house. The weather was nice, a little cold maybe because it was still in the morning.   
When he arrived at work, everyone was greeting him in a cheerful way.  
“Good morning!” When Fuma went into the dressing room, Marius and Sou were already there, greeting him with a big smile on his face.   
“Where are the others?” Fuma asked them.   
“Shori and Kento getting their hairs done.” Marius said.  
They were all a little excited, because they’ll shoot the music video for ‘Real sexy’ today.   
When Fuma changed into his clothes for the shoot, he leaved the dressing room and spoke a few words into a camera who’s making records for the making of.   
“You look good.” Kento said, when he finally was finished with his make-up.  
“You too.” Fuma didn’t say that out of politeness, Kento really looked good, like always. Fuma has a crush on Kento, since he can think and it really tortures him.  
Shori came with Sou, his boyfriend into the big hall, where all the cameras and green screen were standing around, Marius followed them.  
The five members of Sexy Zone smiled at each other and talked about how they’re looking forward for making the music video.   
“You look like real princes.” Marius said, a little jealous of the sparkling outfits of Fuma, Kento and Shori. His and Sou’s outfit was plain against them.  
Shori and Sou hold hands. The rest didn’t bother, it’s the other way around, Fuma, Kento and Marius thought of it as really cute.   
As longer as they were looking at each other, all of them got a weird feeling in their stomach.   
“I think I have a deja-vú.” Kento said.  
“Me too.” The four answered at the same time and Fuma began to think. They never had such outfits on, right? He looked at Sou and Marius, complete in white and then at Kento, the blue, sparkling outfit…  
And then pictures appeared in his head, from Kento together with him in a forest, from Marius and Sou jumping from a tree, from Shori in similar red clothes, like he had now. Those pictures gave him a slight headache and he closed his eyes and more pictures went through his thoughts until Fuma understood that this weren’t just any deja-vú pictures, those pictures are memories and when he opened his eyes he knew that the others remembered too.  
“Oh my god…” Marius said.   
“Okay but how big is the chance that we’re making a video, where we wear the same clothes-“ Shori got interrupted by Sou, who now let go of his hand.  
“Marius and I included in the spell, that we’ll find each other again.” Sou explained.   
Kento was quiet, he switched his gaze between Marius and Sou and everything he said was: “Reincarnation? That was your plan?” While he was asking them, Shori laid his hand on his chest, suddenly feeling the pain of the arrow, which cut through his heart in his former life.  
When the first shock of the realization laid down, Fuma took Shori in his arm and tried not to cry.   
“Thank god, you’re alive.”   
“Yeah…Oh man, that’s strange.” Shori laughed. Marius and Sou were smiling at each other, proud at themselves for casting such a big spell.  
“We’re living!” Sou said to Marius. “We have a real warm body.”   
Fuma let go of Shori again and then finally turned to Kento, but before he could say anything, Kento grabbed his arm and pulled him with him, back to the dressing room. Shori did the same with Sou and the four were leaving Marius behind, who got yelled for not knowing where the four went to, when he got asked by their manager.  
Sou and Shori were in one of the two dressing rooms, alone, staring at each other, slightly embarrassed. In their old life they knew each other for two days and in this life they were boyfriends, who already did “boyfriends stuff.”  
“So…I was dead and now I’m living…I have a headache.” Shori grinned.  
“Do you want to break up?” That was a really straight question and Shori shook his head.  
“No, no. I love you. Sure in our former life, we didn’t really know each other, but we have to consider what happened in this life too and in this life I fell in love with you.” Sou was more than happy about Shori’s words and hugged him.   
“When I’m honest, I already developed a crush for you when we shared the room in Kento’s castle.” The two smiled at each other and then kissed.   
“But I’m disappointed with one thing…” Shori said.  
“What?”  
“Kento’s face…I always asked myself how he looked and Fuma were talking about him, like he’s some kind of angel…but he looks so normal.” Sou had to grin.   
“Just before I killed Kento, I said the same thing.”  
“You did what?!”  
“I tell you after the work.” Sou answered and then kissed his boyfriend again. 

Kento closed the door of the dressing room and the turned around.   
“I can’t believe it.”  
“I know that all feels so strange, right?” Fuma said.   
“It’s like you are two persons at the same time. The one who’s born here and the one who was a prince in a castle, enchanted by a witch.” Fuma had to smile.   
“Yeah, but this life didn’t change what I feel about you. What’s with you?” Now Kento was the one who smiled and took a step closer.   
“That means I can kiss you, right?” He asked whispering.   
“Of course, my prince.” Fuma answered and then their lips sealed for a kiss. 

After they got used to the old memories, everyone accepted their new life and the chances they received with that.   
Marius and Sou weren’t two lost dead boys anymore, Shori wasn’t dead and Fuma could finally kiss his prince whenever he wants. 

And they all lived happily ever after.


	4. Everything about the curse

It was a glorious day for the king and queen, their sun, Kento, was born and the whole land was in good mood. That didn't last long though, then suddenly the blue sky was hidden by dark clouds and the warmth ofbthe sun disappeared.   
An evil witch appealed in the middle of Kento's room and driving by jealousy, because the king didn't choose her to be his wife, she cursed the new born child.   
"Now you won't be able to show the proof of your love. If he ever takes a step out of the castle, he'll kill everyone who saw his face. And only true loves kiss can break the curse." She told the king and queen and leaved the castle again.  
When she was on her way to her hiding place, a group of men catched her eyes, killing to little boys.   
The witch wasn't always as evil as today. She was just a woman with a broken heart who made a wrong decision and already regretted it.   
So she came up with an idea, to do something good and lose the bad conscience. She'll rescue the two boys, no one can bring the dead, even not the most powerful witch, but she can capture the souls of the two boys and give them magic.

And she did.


End file.
